warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Rising Storm that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *There is an unknown sickness in the ShadowClan camp. **Nightstar, the leader, is very sick. *Runningnose, the medicine cat receives an omen from StarClan in the form of a shining star **He interprets it as a sign suggesting a glorious future for the Clan, and they will rule the forest. *An owl flies over the camp, and the cats identify it as an ill omen. **Runningnose understands that they will pay the highest possible price for the Clan's new dawn. *It is a dry greenleaf, and Fireheart is hunting in the forest. **He meets his apprentice Cloudpaw, who catches a pigeon. **They argue, because of Cloudpaw disrespect for prey and for his fellow apprentices. *Fireheart is worried about Tigerclaw, suspecting that the exiled cat is planning revenge. *Fireheart heads back to the camp and sets the patrols. **Some cats challenge him, and question his decisions about the patrols. **He is still not comfortable with his new responsibilities as deputy, and Whitestorm encourages him. *Fireheart overhears the elders worrying over the broken Clan ritual of the deputy naming ceremony. **The elders agree that Fireheart's deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan. *Fireheart sees Bramblekit, and he freezes, as the kit's eyes reminds him of Tigerclaw. *Goldenflower notices Fireheart's reaction when he saw Bramblekit. **She knows about Fireheart's misgivings, but points out that Bramblekit has nothing to do with Tigerclaw's treachery. **She says she will die to protect her kits if she needs to. *Fireheart is worried, as Cloudpaw still did not return. *Fireheart tells Bluestar that Brindleface's kits are ready to be apprenticed. **The first signs of Bluestar's mental illness start to show. **Bluestar lets Fireheart to choose mentors for the kits. *Fireheart visits the medicine cat's den for advice. **Cinderpelt and Fireheart talk about Fireheart's worries and suspicions. **Cinderpelt considers herself a bad apprentice, and Fireheart comforts her. **The medicine cats help Fireheart decide on the mentors; Dustpelt and Darkstripe. *Fireheart tells Bluestar his decision about the mentors. *A patrol returns, and they report scenting Cloudpaw near Twolegplace. *At sunset, Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting to hold the apprentice naming ceremony. **Fernkit is mentored by Darkstripe and Ashkit is mentored by Dustpelt. *Cloudpaw returns, claiming that he was hunting, but brings only a single vole. **He did not even bring the pigeon he caught in the morning. **Fireheart worries about Cloudpaw's disobedience. *Fireheart appoints the dawn patrols. *Fireheart dreams of Spottedleaf. **Spottedleaf walks away from him, and Fireheart follows her, but the ThunderClan cats stop him. **He wakes up concerned as to what the dream could mean, and starts sorting out the dawn patrol. *Bluestar calls Fireheart to her den. **She asks him to escort her to the Moonstone, to share dreams with StarClan. **She chooses no other warriors to escord her, and plans to leave right away. *Yellowfang gives Bluestar traveling herbs. *Whitestorm is in charge of the camp while the leader and the deputy are away. *Runningwind takes Cloudpaw to hunt. *Bluestar and Fireheart head for the RiverClan border, then follow it towards Fourtrees. **Fireheart suspects that Bluestar wants to see her kits, but they see only Leopardfur in the distance. **Bluestar remembers the days with Firepaw as her apprentice, and praises him. **Fireheart is the only cat in the Clan Bluestar trusts. *They reach Fourtrees, then travel through WindClan terrritory. **They meet a WindClan patrol consisting of Mudclaw, Tornear, and an apprentice. **The patrol is hostile due to ThunderClan's sheltering of Brokentail, and refuse to let them pass. *Bluestar wants to fight, but Fireheart convinces her to return home for their own safety. **Mudclaw's patrol escorts them back to Fourtrees. **Bluestar states that StarClan is angry with ThunderClan. *They return to the camp. **The Clan cats are angry on hearing that WindClan did not allow them visit the Moonstone. *Cloudpaw returns, and heads for the apprentices' den without taking any prey for himself. **Fireheart suspects he already ate at the hunting patrol, and scolds him for breaking the warrior code. **He tells Cloudpaw he will miss the next Gathering as a punishment. *Fireheart wonders if Cloudpaw will ever become a true warrior. *Fireheart suggests to Bluestar that they should not keep so many warriors in the camp, as the other Clans do not seem hostile. *Fireheart sorts out the patrols for next day. *Bluestar names the cats who will go to the Gathering that evening. **Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt are not chosen, and they are angry. **Whitestorm is left in charge of the camp. *The cats set out for Fourtrees. **Sandstorm discusses with Fireheart about Bluestar not being her old self. **They arrive, and cats from different Clans talk with each other. **Fireheart notices that the ShadowClan cats are sick. *The Gathering begins. **Bluestar announces Brokentail's death and that Fireheart is the new deputy. **The other Clans demand to know how did Brokentail die and what happened with Tigerclaw, but Bluestar does not answer. *Whitestorm, Sandstorm and Dustpelt capture two ShadowClan warriors by The Owl Tree and bring them to the camp. *The captured warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethroat, beg for food and healing herbs. **They say that there is a sickness in ShadowClan, and they are in chaos. **Cinderpelt wants to help but Yellowfang won't let her. *Yellowfang identifies the disease as one carried by rats **Littlecloud explains that they ate rats from Carrionplace. *Bluestar orders the ShadowClan cats to be sent away, to prevent them spreading the disease in the ThunderClan camp. *Fireheart and Sandstorm escort them to the border. **They follow them to a Twoleg tunnel reaching under the Thunderpath. *Fireheart and Sandstorm explore the tunnel, realizing that it can be used to cross under the Thunderpath. *They return to camp and report to Bluestar about the tunnel, and about the ShadowClan cats returning to their territory. *Sandstorm leaves to hunt, and Fireheart takes Cloudpaw to train. **He notices that Cloudpaw is much fatter than the other apprentices. *Fireheart and Cloudpaw head for the training hollow for battle training. **Cloudpaw is not interested in the training, and does it only half-heartedly. *Cloudpaw offers to hunt alone, and Fireheart agrees. *Fireheart follows Cloudpaw unnoticed, to watch him hunt. **Cloudpaw heads for Twolegplace and enters the garden of a Twoleg Nest to take Twoleg food. *Cloudpaw enters the Twoleg Nest, and Fireheart is disappointed in his apprentice. *Fireheart heads home, and meets Princess. **They talk about Cloudpaw, but Fireheart does not tell her about his disobedience. *Back at camp, Fireheart confides in Sandstorm about Cloudpaw. **Sandstorm tells that Cloudpaw has to decide if he will be a warrior, or chooses to return to his kittypet life. **She suggests that Fireheart should speak with him. *Fireheart challenges Cloudpaw about his actions, but Cloudpaw does not listen, and does not realize that he did anything wrong. *Willowpelt gives birth to her kits, two toms and a she-kit. **Sandstorm and Fireheart visit the nursery. *Next day, Fireheart appoints Dustpelt to lead the sunhigh patrol. **Dustpelt is getting along well with Fernpaw. *Fireheart goes towards RiverClan territory, hoping that he will see Graystripe. **He notices that the plants near Sunningrocks have withered, and remembers that it haven't rained for two moons. **He picks up ShadowClan scent, and discovers Whitethroat and Littlecloud sheltered under the roots of an old oak, on ThunderClan territory. *Fireheart wants to chase out the ShadowClan cats, but Cinderpelt shows up and stops him. **Cinderpelt reveals that she has secretly been treating the sick cats. **She says that the cats started to recover, despite Yellowfang's opinion that the sickness is deadly. **Fireheart lets the two cats stay until they are well enough to travel, and even offers to hunt for them. *When Fireheart returns to the camp, he finds out that Cloudpaw is missing. *Fireheart and Sandstorm head for Twolegplace to find the apprentice. **They arrive in time to see him being taken away by Twolegs, seemingly against his will. **The Twolegs put him in a large monster and drive away. *Fireheart tells Sandstorm that Cloudpaw is his only kin, and now that he's gone, there's no one else in the Clan that's close to him. **She is angry and upset by this and leaves. *He goes to tell Bluestar about Cloudpaw. Fireheart sees her peaceful and decides not to disturb her with the bad news. *Fireheart apologizes to Sandstorm and makes up with her. *Ashpaw asks about Cloudpaw. *Fireheart tells Ashpaw that Cloudpaw has left the Clan. *Bluestar summons Fireheart to her den where he tells her and Whitestorm the whole story. *Spottedleaf warns him to 'Beware an enemy who seems to sleep.' *Fireheart makes Cinderpelt send the ShadowClan cats away for fear the 'enemy' is the sickness. *Cinderpelt tells him to let go of the past because Sandstorm likes him. *There is a drought problem in ThunderClan. *Fireheart visits Graystripe at the RiverClan border. *Fireheart returns to camp and tells Cinderpelt that the ShadowClan cats have now gone. *Runningwind is killed by rogues when he was on patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw *Fireheart takes Mousefur and Whitestorm back to find him. *They see Whitethroat by Runningwind's body. *Thinking he killed Runningwind, Fireheart chases Whitethroat onto the Thunderpath . **Whitethroat is killed when a Twoleg monster hits him. *Whitethroat didn't kill Runningwind but Fireheart finds out who was responsible: Tigerclaw *Fireheart fights Tigerclaw. *Tigerclaw promises to kill him and all ThunderClan's warriors. *Whitestorm, Mousefur and Fireheart are badly outnumbered as they fight Tigerclaw's rogues. *Graystripe persuades Stonefur and the rest of his patrol to help. *Fireheart drags Whitethroat's body to the ShadowClan side of the border. *ThunderClan sit vigil for Runningwind. *Fireheart worries about Bluestar, so he goes to the medicine cats for advice. *Fireheart goes hunting with Sandstorm and Brightpaw *They come across an intruder and ambush him but Fireheart recognizes the cat as Ravenpaw. *Ravenpaw tells Fireheart he's seen a cat with ThunderClan scent living with Twolegs nearby. *Fireheart finds out the cat is Cloudpaw. *Fireheart sends Brightpaw home and he and Sandstorm go with Ravenpaw. *They tell Ravenpaw about Tigerclaw. *Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw are chased by a dog. *All three escape, but Ravenpaw disappears for a moment. *They find the Twoleg nest Ravenpaw took Cloudpaw to. *Fireheart sees that Cloudpaw is locked inside with a dog and unhappy with Twolegs. *The Twoleg sees him in the window and comes out, trapping the three cats. *Cloudpaw appears and distracts the Twoleg; he, Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw escape. *Cloudpaw says he wants to go back to ThunderClan again, and Fireheart makes him promise to stay; they thank Ravenpaw and head back to ThunderClan. *While in WindClan territory, they run into Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Webpaw *They fight, and chase the three WindClan cats away. *Once Cloudpaw returns, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, and Fireheart argue over whether he should be allowed to stay. **Whitestorm reminds them it's up to Bluestar. *Fireheart speaks to Bluestar, who seems confused, about Cloudpaw. *She agrees to let him stay in the Clan, also saying that Ravenpaw is always welcome on ThunderClan territory. *Fireheart tells Cloudpaw he's allowed to stay. *Fireheart goes to sleep and dreams of a silent forest, frightened Twolegs, and Spottedleaf. He awakens and smells fire. *Fireheart leads ThunderClan to the river. *Halftail, Patchpelt, and Bramblekit are missing; Fireheart and Yellowfang go to rescue them. *Yellowfang struggles with Halftail while Fireheart drags Patchpelt to safety. *Fireheart sees Bramblekit in a tree and rescues him. *A tree branch falls and blocks the way into camp, trapping Yellowfang and Halftail . *Fireheart brings Bramblekit and Patchpelt to Sunningrocks where ThunderClan are, even though he told them to go to the river. *Patchpelt dies from breathing too much smoke. *Fireheart tells Cinderpelt he left Yellowfang and Halftail in the camp. He also realizes that they must cross the river. *It begins to rain as ThunderClan prepares to cross the river. *Sandstorm crosses the river first. *Fireheart tells Dustpelt and Cloudpaw to leave Patchpelt's body on the ThunderClan side of the river. *Fireheart attempts to bring Smallear across, struggles, and both are saved by Leopardfur *Leopardfur recovers Patchpelt's body, which Cloudpaw, Dustpelt, and Smallear bury on RiverClan territory. *Crookedstar agrees to let ThunderClan stay in RiverClan's camp until the fire's out. *Fireheart hears Smallear, Darkstripe, Cinderpelt, Dustpelt, Fernpaw, and Speckletail talking about the broken ritual again. *Dustpelt, concerned for Fernpaw, rebukes Darkstripe. *Graystripe takes Fireheart to meet his kits, who're being raised by Mosspelt *He asks about Yellowfang as it starts to rain again. *Graystripe and Fireheart go to see what's left of the ThunderClan camp. *They find Halftail's body, which Graystripe goes to bury. *Fireheart finds Yellowfang still alive. *Yellowfang admits to killing her son, Brokentail, and tells Fireheart she wishes he had been her son. Shortly after, she dies from inhaling too much smoke. *Graystripe and Fireheart return to the RiverClan camp and tell Bluestar and Cinderpelt that Yellowfang's dead, and Bluestar decides that ThunderClan is ready to go back to their own camp. *As soon as they get to camp, Bluestar demands to see Yellowfang's body. She declares war on StarClan. *Fireheart and Cinderpelt sit vigil for Yellowfang despite Bluestar's refusal to honor them with the proper words. *Fireheart addresses the Clan, saying that they need to rebuild the camp. *He fears that Bluestar might never recover. *ThunderClan are busy rebuilding their camp. *Cloudpaw has been working hard; Fireheart tells him to rest. Cloudpaw sits with Brightpaw. *Fireheart speaks with Bluestar about the Gathering; she insists he choose who will go and refuses to go herself. *Fireheart and Whitestorm decide to go any in order to warn the Clan about Tigerclaw. *Sandstorm apologizes to Firestar about what she said about him and Bluestar earlier. *Fireheart chooses Darkstripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Ashpaw, and Cloudpaw to go to the Gathering and chooses Longtail to guard the camp while they're away. *The Gathering is about to begin. *ShadowClan are late. Fireheart tells Runningnose of Yellowfang's death. *Fireheart finds out the leader of ShadowClan is Tigerclaw. Category:Original Series Category:Rising Storm Rising Storm